The present invention relates to plastic eyeglass frames having hinged earpieces, and in particular to plastic eyeglass frames having an improved hinge connection between the plastic frames and the earpieces.
The attachment of hinged earpieces to plastic frames is difficult and there are several disadvantages which arise in the manufacturing process. In practice, the hinge pieces are attached by bolt or pin, stamped or forced through the rim of the plastic frame after the frame has been molded. As a result, the bolt or pin of the hinge piece frequently breaks off or damages the plastic rim. Ultimately, the hinge piece loosens and then breaks off after only a relatively short period of use and must be replaced with great difficulty.
It is also desirable to provide eyeglass frame assemblies in which the frame is formed of a molded plastic and a metallic temple portion to which the earpiece is attached. Such assemblies should provide a rigid frame for holding the lenses while also providing stronger temple and side pieces. In addition, the use of the two diverse materials enable the formation of frame assemblies of pleasing and fashionable design.
These constructions, however, suffer from the same defect as in frame assemblies where earpieces are attached directly to the frame, in that, the stamping or insertion of the retaining pin or bolt by which the temple piece is held, damages the rim or is not sufficiently strong over a long period of use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide plastic eyeglass frames with attached earpiece assemblies overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame assembly having plastic frame and temple pieces in which the attachment between the two is rugged and strong and provides a long lasting life.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame assembly having plastic rims and metal temple pieces in which the temple pieces are attached to the plastic rims simultaneously with the molding of the rims and are at least partially embedded in the plastic during the molding process, to provide an integral attachment therewith.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.